Model Behavior
by Hott.Rockin.Brunette101
Summary: Model,Kori Anders,finds true love...she expresses it,but...will she lose her best friend in the process?Try choosin between true love and ur best friend.KORIRICHARD,MINOR RichardRaven,GarfieldRaven...This story is NOT a real raerob!
1. So Happy For You!

Model Behavior

"Miss Anders, please!" Kori's agent begged. Kori Anders shook her head again. "But, look at this opprotunity. You could make millions with this deal." the agent,Jasmine, explained.

"I dont care if I make a BILLION dollars being in a play boy magizine! I have my dignity!" she yelled, walking away. "Now, please, leave me alone. I'm gonna go home. I'll rest up for the photo shoot tomorrow,okay?" Jasmine nodded, letting Kori proceed. Kori made her way to the parking lot, into her red convertable, and drove away to her huge home. She strolled into the house, changing into her purple silk pajamas. As she climbed in the bed, picking up her pink cell, she called her best friend, Raven.

"Hello?" Kori heard Raven answer.

"Hey Rae. Again, they tried to get me into the whole Play Boy thingy. I'll never take that deal." Kori sighed.

"I'm proud of you, Kor. Oh, and...tomorrow...I kinda...have a d-a...date." Raven stuttered, blushing over the phone. Raven had short, purple hair, and big purple eyes. She was a goth, a great friend, and a true beauty. Many guys had asked her out, but she just had the explanation of 'They Werent the Right Ones'.

"Oh my god, Rae! Whats his name? His he hot? How old is he? Does he have any friends!" she questioned all at once.

"Uh... Richard Grayson...I guess...1 year older than me, 23... yes. Victor, and Garfield." she answered awkwardly.

"Ooh! I want to meet him. Before your date, can you bring him to my photo shoot?" she asked.

"Yeah... I'm kind of nervous, will you come by before your shoot and help me get ready?" Raven said, nervously.

"Uh-huh! Sure. I'll come back an hour before it, get you ready, leave before he gets there, and you come see me." Kori explained. "I'll see ya, Rae. Don't worry, I'll be there at 5:00 o'clock sharp."

"Yeah, k. Thanks." they hung up, and both went to bed. Suddenly, Kori heard the door slam shut. She quickly shot up and ran down the tons of stairs. "Who's down there!" Kori ordered, hesitantly going down the steps.

"Haha, hello little sister. I was out all night runnin with my boyfriend, Jake. Sorry to wake you. Oh...wait, I'm not! Haha, now, go to sleep Kori." her sister, Karmon, ordered her.

"You make me laugh, you aren't mother. Just cause you're the only family I have left, doesn't mean you tell me what to do. And, I'm not so little anymore. Unlike you, I make the money for the both of us,modeling, while you're out making out with boys behind sweet Jake's back!" she snapped, glaring at her sister.

"What I do is none of your buisness. So, I'd advice you to stay out of it. Goodnight, sis." she snapped back, flipping her crow black hair back. Her hair was long, her eyes a very pale purple. Pale skin, and a retchid smile. SOME of the guys would say that she was hot, but if they really knew her and knew that the make up she wears is mostly what makes her like that, they'd ignore her. Kori went up to her room, planning on sleeping soundly and relaxingly.

First chapter, but it's short! Please gimme reviews! NO flames please! Lol, thanx. :)


	2. So Sad For Me

BRIING! The clock rung. Kori slowly got out of bed, wiping the sleep from her beautiful emerald eyes. "Raven's...photo shoot...haww!" she yawned, memorizing her plans. She got dressed into a dark purple tube top, and some tight-fitting jeans with sparkles on the butt. She put her hair in a tight bun, brushing her teeth and hair, and applying her make up. Finishing off her outfit with a pair of cute, purple sequin-sandals, and a dangling silver pair of earrings. "Perfecto," she said to herself, strolling down the steps and out the door to her car. As she drove to Rae's house, she saw Karmon flirting with a Brad Pitt-look-a-like. She got at her best friend's house in about 15 minutes, seeing Rae waiting for her at her porch.

"Hey Kori! I'm definitely ready." Rae told her, as they hurried into her black room.

"Here we go Rae..." she warned her. In about 45 minutes Kori was done. She was a pretty good bueticion(SP?).

"Oh my god, Kor... I look...I look...wow." she stuttered, not quite finding the words for the masterpiece. She was wearing a tight, dark green tank with a pattern of sequins and sparkles, black gauchos, and a pair of black, leather boots. Her short hair was in spiral curls, flowing down to a little past her ears. Her make up fit her gothic punk type with black mascara and eyes shadow, along with a pale sparkling lip gloss.

She got in her care and drove to the huge building for her photo shoot.

"Why, hello, Miss Kori! We're ready, you just have to get changed." Jasmine rushed, hurrying her to her dressing room. Kori nodded, but just then she saw Raven coming in with the cutest guy she had EVER seen. Jet black hair spiked up in that cute way, deep blue eyes sparkling with a certain glisten, a smile that melt a girl's precious heart, a very FIT body, and, the plus, he was tall!

"Uh...h-hi." Kori greeted nervously. Richard turned his head to see Kori... man. Long, crimson hair, emerald green eyes, a 2 million wat smile that made his insides melt into liquid, a HOT body, and she was beautiful...

"Um, h-hi back." Richard greeted back. They stared at eachother for a moment awkwardly. Raven stared at them, not knowing what was going on...

"Oh, sorry, I'm Kori Anders, nice to meet you, Richard!" she said finally.

"Yea, likewise." he replied, a smile on his face.

"HEY YA'LL HOT CHICKS!" a muscle-ized, african american, and a pale colored dude with brown and green hair yelled.

"Oh, this is Victor and Garfield. They're my stupid, best friends, haha..." he introduced. Kori shook their hands.

"Well, I'm sorry but I have to go take some pictures. I'll catch you all later though!" Kori said, walking to her dressing room.

"BYE!" Victor, Rae, and Garfield yelled.

"Bye..." Richard whispered. 'She is...amazing.' he thought.

"Rich? Let's go." Raven told him, they all walked out.

(KORI)

"Kori, hurry!" Jasmine yelled. Kori came out in a short, blue summer dress. It was expensive, and beautiful.

"Ready..." Kori trailed off, going onto the photo set. Kori did a pose of laying on her stomache, one leg, knee and up, in the air, the other leg down. She propped her head up in her hands and smiled.

"321, go!" the camera man yelled, taking the picture at 'go'! After a few hundred more pictures, Kori was done and at home on her comfy couch, watching 'Monster-In-Law', her favorite movie. Her cell rung, she picked it up and greeted,

"Hello?"

"Hey Kori! Guess what? Richard asked me on another date. I think, I think I love him..." Raven explained quickly.

"Umm...wow," Kori sighed sadly. 'He is...amazing. But, I guess I shouldn't be caring. I just met him today, but he was so cute, friendly, and nice.' she thought sadly. "I'm happy for you..." she said.

"Thanks! Me and him are gonna come over tomorrow to visit ya? Is that all right?" Rae asked happily.

"Yeah...just fine." Kori answered. "I'll see ya tomorrow at...3:00 would ya say?" Kori asked.

"Sure, see ya!"

"Yeah, bye..." Kori whispered, turning off her phone. "I guess this guy isn't for me. But, I felt a connection."

Hey! I hope this chapter was long enough! Lol. This is NOOOT a ROBRAE! IT ISNT A ROBRAE, ITS A STARROB! LOL. STARROB, BBRAE. Luv luv Review don't flame plzzz. I update fastly. I hope thats all right , lol. I'm making as many stories and one shots as I possibly can! Bye.


	3. Some How

Kori was taking a silent nap... SLAM! The door...again. "Why can't I date other people, Jake! You weren't even my real boyfriend!" Karmon yelled. Total lie, they had been going out for a month.

"Yes I was! We went out every single day, Karmon!" Jake fused. "But, it's over! And, no we can't still be friends!(LOL)" Jake yelled, walking out the door with a red face.

"Karmon? What the CRAP are you doing? I was asleep after a hard day of work. And, you just barge in here and start screaming at Jake! He didn't do anything to you anyways. But, just then he did the right thing." Kori told Karmon, starting to lay back down. Karmon reached for Kori's flamey hair almost about to pull it but Kori pushed her into the floor. Kori stood up. "You want to try that again, dear sister?" Kori asked, smiling slyly. Kori wasn't the one for violence, but her sister was a true exception for that.

"Oh, you little brat! I'm...I'm moving out!" she screeched, going up stairs to pack her belongings.Kori smiled.

"Oh, I'm sooo heart broken!" Kori whispered sarcastly. Karmon came down a few minutes later.

"Goodbye, sister. I hope you have a heart attack by the time I get to the hotel!" she snapped, walking out to door to her car. Kori rolled her eyes, and looked at the clock.

"8:00 o'clock... Supper time." Kori said to herself. She made some ramien noodles(YUM! LOL)and ate them slowly. "Tomorrow is gonna be horrible." she whispered. 'Well, I can watch some TV...go to sleep...' Kori thought. She was really tired from work. It was two hours of constant poses, constantly changing into different outfits. "I better get some sleep." Kori said. She made her way to her room, changing into pajamas and going to sleep. Sweet, sweet sleep...

(MORNING)

Kori woke up, without her alarm. It was 2:30! She only had 30 minutes to get ready. She forget to set her clock! Kori jumped out of bed, and got dressed into a pair of short shorts, a tight blue tank top, and a pair of tenneshoes. Putting her hair up in a tight pony tail, applying make up. She didn't have time to change into something really pretty. But, that outfit was fine. The couple arrived, wearing about the same stuff as Kor.

"Hey Kori!" Raven greeted, hugging her.

"Hey..." Richard said shyly.

"Hi to both of you!" Kori greeted happily. "How about some breakfast for you two?" As soon as Kori asked, Garfield and Victor popped up at the door step.

"YES PLEASE!" they yelled. Richard and Rae looked confused.

"Wait...you guys didn't come with us. It seems you always pop up at the word of breakfast!" Richard said, walking in.

"Help yourselves," Kori told the boys, as they ran into the kitchen. "So,what do you guys want to do?"

"Not sure. How about some TV?" Raven suggested. Kori and Richard nodded, as they all sat on the couch. Richard was in the middle. Nothing was on. Richard just stared at Kori the entire time. Raven stared at Richard though. Wondering what REALLY was going on.

"Oh, I have to go get some laundry out..." Kori brought up, standing.

"I'll help! I've lived by myself for years... I know it sounds awkward for a guy to be good at folding laundry, but I can help and do it fast!(Haha, laundry lol)" Richard told Kori. Kori nodded, as they walked to the laundry room. Raven sat on the couch, but Garfield joined her. He caught glimpses of Raven every few seconds. 'She's...woah.' Garfield thought.

(With KORI AND RICHARD)

Kori's laundry room was a complete MESS. There were socks and shirts every where. "Exuse the messiness."

"It's alright Kori. You're TOTALLY fine--I mean ITS totally fine, heh heh." Richard covered up quickly.

"Thanks...you're 'totally' fine too." Kori said gently, staring at Richard. Richard stared at Kori. 'I think I've known her forever. She's so sweet, kind, and nice. I love...no-I love Raven.' Richard thought. Kori walked toward Richard to hand him some clothes to fold, but slipped on a sock, grabbing Richard in the process, causing them both to fall on the ground, Richard on top of Kori. Richard's handsome face was an inch away from Kori's beautiful face. He gently layed his lips on hers. She snaked her hands around his neck, not knowing who's boyfriend this was. Kori deepened the sweet kiss. They pulled away, just staring. "I love yo- wait!" Kori cut her sentence off. "Richard, I love you, but I can't do this. My best friend is in love with you. And, I know you love her. So, I shouldn't cause trouble. I'm sorry. I dont want to stop this... but I have to."

"Please, Kori. I don't love her. I love you. I love you, I promise. I want to be with you." Richard told Kori.

"I love you too. I want to be with you too. But, it doesn't matter. I can't break Rae's heart." Kori walked out, Richard following behind.

"Hey Kor, hey hun." Raven said. "It's time to go. Victor finally stopped eating. And, Garfield is right here, watching something called 'Grim adventures'. Let's go. Thanks Kori, bye." Raven, Garfield, Victor, and Richard went out the door to the car. But, Victor and Garfield had to run home (LOL). Kori was standing at her door step. She was about in tears.

"The first guy I love and he loves me back...but he just has to be my best friend's boyfriend that she loves. I hate this. But, some how, I'm GOING to make this work wher everyone is preocupied. Some how I'll be with the love of my life and make Raven happy too. I love both of them."

LONG CHAPPY! Luv ya'll review please! No flames please! Don't worry, this whole thing'll work out! Rock on. lol.


	4. Not So Happy Yet

Richard and Raven were sitting in Rich's home. They were really bored... and had watched TV for an hour. "Rich, why dont you talk to me anymore?" Rae asked, frowning.

"Rae...there's nothing to talk about." he answered.

"How 'bout we go visit Kori again? I mean, since her sis moved out, she's probably all alone...bored...to make it interesting we can bring Gar and Vic. This is her only day off for the rest of the year." Raven told Richard. Rich smiled.

"Sure," he replied.

Raven and Richard got into his Lexis and drove off to pick up Gar, and Vic, and arrived at Kori's house. The four people knocked on Kor's door. She opened it, finding the whole crew waiting at her door. Kori was in a small cami and some shorts. "Uh...yea, I just then woke up so exuse my attier." She explained.

"Oh, it's okay Kori." Rae told her, stepping in.

"I haven't even had breakfast." Kori said.

"We haven't either. I'm not that hungry though, I had a huge supper with Richard last night." Raven said.

"For the first time in my entire life, I'm not hungry." Garfield told them. They all were shocked. "I think me n' Rae'll sit this one out." Raven nodded, sitting on the couch. Garfield joined her.

"Okay," Cyborg said, the three of them walking into the kitchen for a meal.

(WITH RAVEN AND GARFIELD)

"Hey...yeah, heh heh." Garfield brought up nervously.

"Hi."

"Umm...Richard's lucky." Garfield told her. 'STUPID STUPID STUPID! I can't believe I just said that. It was a sudden outburst! What do I do? What DO I D-'

"Why so?" Raven asked, cutting off his thoughts.

"Cause he's got you..." he trailed off. 'YOU'RE SO STUPID! THATS YOUR BEST FRIEND'S GIRL FRIEND!' he shouted at himself mentally.

"Thank you. You're...sweet." she told Gar. 'AH! CRAP, did that word come out of MY mouth? 'Sweet'...makes me shudder.' Raven thought. They just stared at eachother, not knowing what thoughts were running through eachother's heads.

"Well, I might be sweet. But, you're...amazing." he told her. His eyes widened. It just blurted out of his big mouth. Raven grinned, just staring at his cute, lopsided smile and his messy hair. He was really...cute. Raven had known Vic, Gar, and Richard for about 2 months. Raven leaned in for the kiss. Garfield filled up the space, sealing it passionately. The blissful, loving kiss turned into a a makeout session, there on that couch.

(KORI AND RICH)

"Mmm...that was deliciosus(HEHE, MADE UP WORD! LOL)." Cyborg belched.

"Let's go see what Rae is doing." Rich suggested. They both walked into the living room...to find Rae and Gar making out. They stopped to see Rich and Kor standing there. 'I don't love Rae, but...how could a good person like her do this? Wait, she loves GAR!' Rich thought.

"Hold on! This isn't what it looks like...okay it does, but...but, I'm sorry!" Raven yelled. "I...love Garfield. I'm so sorry, Richard. But, I can't stay with a person I don't love. I guess when I said I did I was just confused."

"It's...okay. I...don't love you either." Rich blurted. 'YES YES YES! Me and Richard! Raven and Garfield! We can all be happy now...' Kori thought happily. "Raven, I have to tell you something. Me and Kori...kissed while we were doing the laundry. I'm sorry... I love her."

"Kori? How...could you? I know I don't love Richard, but...when I did say I did love him, after that you kissed him! I thought we were best friends! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" Raven screamed, running outside to the ocean near by. Kori was almost in tears from making her friend so sad. It just happened... Kori loved Richard. Richard loved Kori. Garfield loved Raven. And Raven loved Garfield. They all got eachother...but somehow it all went wrong. Raven hated Kori at that moment. 'Or maybe it won't be such a happy ending!' Kori thought as she ran out the door to Raven.

HEY! 4th CHAPPY! I thought it was kinda long, lol shew. As I said b4, dont worry! It'll all work out! Review, dont flame please! Luv ya'll, peace out.


	5. Dance tonight, be there!

Kori ran down the hill to Raven, sitting beside her in the grass. "I'm sorry..." was all Kori could say.

"It's just...I don't love Richard. But, it's just when you thought that I did, you went ahead and kissed him...without telling me. I thought you were my best friend." Raven explained gently.

"Rae...I'm sorry, ok? It's awkward. I've only known Richard for about a week, and I know that I love him. I know that it's stupid and wierd...but I do. And, it just happened so I'm really sorry." Kori told her.

"Well...I guess I forgive you. Just, never keep something from me again, haha." (AWW, TEARS LOL) Rae said. Kori and her hugged for a moment, walking back up to her house. They saw the three guys standing at the door. "Okay, you guys forget about the whole MAD thingy. Okay? If ya don't, me n' Kor will pulverize you! Haha! No, seriously guys, forget about all this stuff." Rae ordered. The boys nodded understandingly...or they were just afraid they'd get pulverized.

"How 'bout we all go out for pizza? Treat's on Richard! Hehe." Kori said, laughing.

"On one condition...we ride my baby!" Victor told them, pushing a big red button on a romote from his pocket. The car, I mean, BABY, pulled up into the driveway. "To the Victor-Mobile!"

"Okay...never say that again." Raven said.

"Aww, man! Batman has one!" he whined, as they jumped into the car.

(AT THE PIZZA PLAZA)

"Hmm...I think we should order the surpreme pizza. It has 24 pieces in one!" Garfield shouted dumbly. Everyone else just nodded.

"That can be for ya'll, but I'm ordering two of 'em for myself." Victor said. Eating the pizza, Kori saw her sister, Karmen with Jake. 'What an idiot...' Kori thought at Jake.

"Oh, hello sister!" Karmen yelled, awkwardly staring at Richard. "And, hi fella's."

"Karmen, hello. Now, goodbye." Kori told her.

"Why Kori that was awfully rude to say infront of your friends." Karmen said. It was weird that Karmen started being nice after what she said before she left.

"That's my problem, leave." Kori ordered angrily.

"Fine, but before I leave...how would you guys like to come to the club tonight? It's a special fourth of July party down there. Say you guys meet me and Jake at 7:00 there?" she asked.

"K! Me n Cy are awesome dancers! BOOH TO THE YAH!" Garfield yelled out.

"Uh...okay. That's a yes. I'll see you guys there!" Karmen said nicely. Kori blew helplessly as her sister walked away. 'This night should be very interesting...' she thought.

K, short chapter, I'm sorry. But, I have a hard job, school, homework, my aunt just died...I have alot of things on my mind, so I'm sorry:( Just...don't be hatin' on the comments. It's hard to think that after all that I have to do, and I still try to do this, you guys still leave these kinda comments. So I'm just sorry!...no flames please.


	6. Something's Fishy!

"Raven, I don't know what to wear! And I dont know about my sister being so nice. Something smells really fishy." Kori told her.

"Probably the stinch of Garfield's feet. Ugh!" Raven said.

"I'm serious! Now, come over and please help me pick out an outfit." Kori said.

"How about this?" Raven asked, holding up a dark green sleevless shirt and a short, black skirt coming up 4 inches above her knees. A pair of black boots made the outfit.

"No offense, Rae. But that would fit you perfectly." Kori explained, raven shrugging.

"So...how about _this_?" she questioned again. She held up a dark pink belly shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots to match hers.

"Ehh, that's pretty cute! Thanks Rae!" Kori thanked as she changed. Raven changed too, her hair up in a bun. Kori's down.

"Let's go. The boys won't take that long." Rae said, heading to Kori's red convertable. When they got there, the boys were waiting by Richard's front door. In just plain jeans and T's.

"What took you woman that long to change?" Victor whined as they hopped in the car. They finally got to the club. And saw Karmen and Jake waiting by the entrance. Karmen wearing a short skirt, and a blue tube top. (GRRR! SHE THINKS SHES HOTT STUFF BUT SHES NOOOT!lol)

"Ready to dance boys...and girls?" Karmen asked.

"Yeah, Karmen...we are." Kori answered, giving her a cold scowl. Entering the loud club, they saw tons of people. People making out, drinking, smoking and dancing everywhere.

"Let's PARTY!" Karmen screamed, starting to dance. The titans followed along, but Raven went to sit down.

_Loosen up my buttons baby! _

_But you keep frontin'_

_Saying what you gonna do to me! (Uh-huh)_

_But ain't seen nothin'_

_Telling ya to loosen up my buttons babeh_

_But you keep frontin'_

_Saying what you gonna do to me_

_But aint seen nothin'_

Kori and Karmen danced slowly and sexily to the the music. Guys whistled, and Richard kept staring at Kori. As people picked up Kori as they cheered, Karmen ran to Richard.

"Hey Rich! Come with me." Karmen ordered, dragging him with her. Before Richard could stop her. They got in a private place outside. "My sister has always been better than me. Modeling, singing, getting guys without trying, dancing and she's younger than me! So, I'm getting you!" Karmen demanded.

KORIKORIKORI

Seeing her sister and her boyfriend leave, she ran out the door to see where they were.

"_I'm getting you Richard!" _She saw Richard and her sister kissing.

"Richard! How could you, you JERK!" Kori screeched, running to her convertable. Richard pushed her back, dashing after Kori.

"Kori! It is totally not what it looks like! Listen to me! I love you!" Rich yelled.

"If you did...you would've stayed with me in the club. I loved you!" she told him as she drove to her house. Karmen was laughing in the background.

"It was your fault, you mindless idiot!" Richard screamed, pushing Karmen to the wall. "You're not getting me. Never will."

I know, lots of drama! You think Kori's gonna hate richard forever! And Karmen will always be smarter. Yeah right! Read on to find out! And submit a review please! I worked hard. :) Thanks, no flames.


	7. Like I dont have it hard enough!

(Star's POVE)

That night I felt awful. I mean, everything was happening SO fast. Within 1 month, all this happened. I have a stupid photo shoot tomorrow, also. Just to top it all off. Rae called me like 5 times, but I only talked to her once, she had too many questions that hurt me too much to answer. So, I just lie there in my bed, despising my horrid sister, and my still left feelings of my ex boyfriend. It was time to go to sleep now, I have to get up at 8:00 in the morning anyways...

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

God, that stupid alarm clock! My deep green eyes shot open, stinging from the early awakening. About 30 minutes later, Rae shot in through the door. I sighed as she was wide eyed and confused. "KORI? Why'd you leave me alone with all the boys last night? I was so worried about you, and I talked to Rich, but he only said to tell you he loves you...and that he's sorry! What's he even talking about? Tell me," Rae ordered. I looked up at her, sadly. My eyes were burning badly, as I tried not to let a wet tear fall upon my tan face. "Tell me..." she said again, quitely and soothingly.

"She kissed my one and only boyfriend...and lover." I told her hesitantly. Rae's face turned hot red as her fists balled up into an angered squinch.

"WHO? WHO IS IT? I'll destroy them instantly!" Rae yelled, I let out a giggle. But, I knew I shouldn't have done it... right now, I really shouldn't feel like giggling.

"My sister is who. Karmen kissed him and I think he kissed back. Although I'm not sure... I didnt stop to ask. He told me he didn't. I dont know if I can believe this right now." I replied. "But look, I have to go right now. We'll talk later."

"K, but I'm getting you and Richard to talk about this!" Rae said.

"NO!" I totally didn't want to talk to him. But she ran out the door screaming, I'm GONNA get you two to talk! But, I couldn't worry about that now. My career is important too. I ran to the car, as I drove off to the huge building. Walking in, I saw someone I did NOT want to see. And, no it isn't Richard.

"Hello Ms. Kori! I'd, umm, like you to meet Mr. Hugh Heffner!" Jasmine introduced me to him. A few cherry red strands of long hair was on my face.

"Hey, Mr. Heffner," I greeted cooly. He smiled.

"Hello Kori, I would like to take you up for my offer again." I blew as he said that, quietly though. I shot a vile look at Jasmine and she looked anxious to get away. Jasmine slyly slipped out of the conversation. I hesitated to answer.

"Thank you so very much for your invitation and great opprotunity. But, I don't think me being completely naked in magazines would fit my decent reputation. Sorry, no offense, it just doesnt feel right doing unright things to my body." I told him profeccianaly...atleast I think it was proffecinal. Mr.Heffner nodded awkwardly.

"Well, too bad. It's a shame to waste such a great gift from God. But I will respect your wishes. Just, understand that if you would like to ask my beauties at the mansion, it gets comfortable and alright after you're experienced with it. Here's my card! Bye Ms. Anders, I hope you change your mind in this situation." Heffner told me. I nodded back. I had alot to think about...I unusually considered taking this deal, but it definitely wasn't official.

"Kori, come in here! We're ready to begin the pictures for 'Peoples' magizine!" Jasmine screeched.

"Coming, JASMINE!" I screamed back. Nothing was going right at all... this'll turn out right though...I hope.

Hey! Everything'll be alright! Just read on please! Kori will be fine, the whole situation will be fine! Come on and wait for it to happen.


	8. Break Up to Make Up

"Ughh..." I sighed tiredly, plopping down on the couch. Should I take this deal from Heffner? I'm afraid to take the risk. But, truthfully, I've taken too many risks to not fall through with this one. I should call Richard...maybe visit him. I mean, after all, he probably didnt lie! Maybe he really DIDNT kiss back. He looked so sad...sincere...so...what's the word I'm looking for? CRAPPY! (lol) "I'm going to go see him!" I finally decided alloud. I pulled my fur coat off the rack, it was a bit chilly outside. Winter is on its way. Grabbing my coach purse, I opened the door. Only to see Richard staring at me with those sorrowfeeled eyes just gleaming at me. Those baby blue eyes...staring into mine.

"I'm sorry. I cant take it, Kor. I didnt want to kiss her. I love you..." Rich spilled out. He jumped in the house, kissing me passionately. "I love you." he repeated. I smiled weakly, surprised, stepping back sadly.

"And now like a fairytale, I'll jump in your arms. And we'll make love and live happily ever after...how can I do that when I'm so confused? So scared? So...in love with you but scared you'll break my heart again." I explained. He smiled gently back. Holding out his arms.

"You can do it by trusting me..." he replied. I was scared, but I trusted him. I ran into his arms, and he held me there securely. We just stood there happily. In eachother's arms...just like a fairytale. I never thought there could be a moment like one. But, it was perfect...for a second. I felt something, grabbing my strawberry hair as hard as it could, pulling me onto the ground. I looked up, wincing...Karmen.

"Hey lil sis. I told you that if I couldnt have Richard then- well you know the line." Karmen smirked, about to put her boot in my face.

"Well, you know what Karm-Karm?" I answered slyly with hatred. I jumped up, punching her in the stomache, and bringing her to the floor.

"Ohh god...that hurt. I didnt know you had strength that harsh." she said. Richard took actions, by grabbing me and pulling me back gently.

"GET AWAY KARMEN! You've ruined this once, and you're not doing it again." Rich yelled, pulling Karmen's arm harshly, and slinging her out the door. Locking it shut, he pulled me up.

"Thats the end of her. Thanks Richard." I kissed him back sweetly. I winked. "I guess fairytales can come true." I pulled him to a dark room...and you know the rest.

(Later on)

I jumped up. "Rich, it's 12 oclock at night! I gotta get dressed! You do too." I whispered. Hurredly, getting my pants on.

"Why dont we just go to sleep? And wake up in the morning and get dressed?" he asked happily. I pulled my pants off again.

"Nighty night Richie." I said. Pulling the covers up, her wrapped an arm around me. As we fell back asleep.

(Morning, Rich's point of view)

I woke up, pulled on my clothes, and arose. The smell of fresh chocolate chip pancakes filled my nostrils. I got up, followed the scent into the kitchen. I gave Kor a hug. Gosh, she also smelled great. Just like her strawberry colored hair, she smelled of sweet, ripe strawberries. Just like the taste of her lips.

"Hi baby. Morning. Get a pancake. Or two...or three. But I'll settle for one." Kori said to me.

"Morning, yeah." I grabbed a couple pancakes and laid them in my plate. We sat at the table. I dumped syrup all over mine. They were soaked.

"Haha...nice syrup huh?" Kori joked, laughing. I loved her laugh, so giggley...if its a word. But so gentle and soft.

"Yeah delicious." I replied. After we ate our pancakes, I had to leave. I had work to itend in about an hour. So, I gave Kori a passionate kiss, saying I LOVE YOU, and left.

YAY! Sorry, it takes me a long time. Ive got tons of things to do. So, I love you all. I know, its short. But homework's awaiting.


End file.
